Chief
"''Trackin' an' smellin' ain't enough. You gotta think nasty. ''-Cheif to Copper Chief is one of the main characters in the Fox and the Hound movie. Chief is voiced by Pat Buttram. Personality Cheif is sarcastic, and protective. He is quick to lose his temper but can sometimes be shown as willing to teach Copper, showing he may have a softer side somewhere inside his heart. He is willing to listen to his owner, and will do anything to please him. Appearance Cheif is an elderly wolfhound type dog. He has a smoky grey coat, a pale grey underbelly, a darker grey muzzle (probably to show age rather then colouring), and darker ears and eyesbrows. His eyebrows look suprisingly like Amos Slade's. He has a large nose, small eyes, a large yet thin build, and squared shoulders. Chief wears a thick red collar. Overview Amos Slade, brings home a young hound puppy named Copper and introduces him to Chief. Slade grows frustrated at Copper for constantly wandering off to play, and places him on a leash. While playing with Copper at his home, Tod awakens Chief. Slade and Chief chase him until they are confronted by Tweed. After a brief argument, Slade says that he will kill Tod if he enters his farm again. Hunting season comes and Slade takes his dogs into the wilderness for the interim. On the night of Copper and Chief's return, Tod sneaks over to meet Copper. Copper explains that while he still values Tod as a friend, he is now a hunting dog and things are different. Chief awakens and alerts Slade, a chase ensues and Copper catches Tod. Copper lets Tod go then diverts Chief and Slade. Chief maintains his pursuit onto a railroad track where he is hit by an oncoming train and his injured. Quotes Chief: Well, well. Company has come to see the invalid. and Copper pass by without paying attention to Chief Chief: How do you like that? They didn't even ask how I'm feeling. Adult Copper: I think I did a good job tracking down those varmints for ya. Chief: Trackin' an' smellin' ain't enough. You gotta think nasty. Trivia *Originally, when Chief got hit by the train, he was supposed to die, which was supposed to fully justify Copper's revenge at Tod. However, for the same reason as Trusty from Lady and the Tramp, some of the crew had qualms against eliminating a main character, mostly because of the risk of the scene being too intense for children. *When Chief runs after Tod, he is dragging his barrel after him, but when the shot goes to Copper, still tied to his own barrel and barking, Chief's barrel is next to his. *Chief is tied to his kennel around the collar. But when Copper cuddles up to him for the first time, the rope tied to his collar disappears for a shot. * When Tod goes up to Chief saying what big teeth he's got, Chief's teeth are perfectly white. Then later when Chief is chasing Tod, his teeth are a noticeable yellow. * Chief's red water bowl goes from being in front of, to by the side of his kennel when Copper is introduced to him. Concept Art 5ch.jpg|Covered in snow 6ch.jpg|Complaining more barrels.jpg 4c.jpg|Chief and Copper Gallery Chief +.jpg|Chief meets Copper 2ch.jpg|Broken leg 4ch.jpg|Complaining 5chief.jpg|Happy? 6.jpg 7.png|Chief and Copper 9ch.jpg|In the car Category:Fox and the Hound Category:Hunting Dog Category:Animals